Naruto: Legitimacy
by Hime's Realm
Summary: AU - KAKANARU.Kakashi proposed Naruto to be his lover. Naruto decided to share another secret of his, which later disclosure the truth of Uzumaki Naruto. What are the reactions of their family and friends once they're told? what are the Council reaction?
1. Chapter 1

**Advertisement Only: Spot On **

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I'm just borrowing the characters for personal entertainment.**

"Heh… but the foods prepared smells so good. I'm already famished…can't we start eating yet?" Kiba, the heir of Inuzuka clan is whining.

"It's proper to wait for our host, Kiba-kun," Hinata admonished the dog-boy from peeking into the picnic baskets.

….

"Of course I know, Gai…after all, I'm the person that sent out all of those invitations." At hearing the claims of his self acclaimed rival, Gai turns around.

"Really… you want to let us in with the identity of your secret lover, Kakashi?" Asuma tease his fellow comrade from where he perched his head on Kurenai right shoulder. Both of his arms wrapped loosely around her waist lovingly. A content smile is gracing her lips as she regards their host in inquisitiveness.

…

"I'm a shinobi, not to be bragging but I'm one of the finest and bachelor with unique clan status. Thus, my preference is exclusive…it's a known fact also that the Hatake man, never seek out for their partner in sexual characteristics base. We as the Hatake men seek out for our partner based on our companionable, fidelity, and fertility."

…

"I really like you Kakashi-sensei… but there are things that even I didn't know the details of it. The truth is… when Sandaime-jiji still alive, he once told me that once I come into maturity, there're secrets that I needs to know. From time to time, he keeps on hinting at things that he wants me to know although at the same time, he refused to let me understand."

…..

"He never told if he written down those secrets he wants to tell you?" the silver haired Jounin asks curiously.

"I've receives a chest after Sandaime-jiji's funeral from Asuma-sensei… but it can't be opened." Naruto looks up with a puzzling expression on his face.

...

"Took you long enough, Kakashi-sensei. Let me be the first to congratulate both of you."Sakura give Kakashi a hug, then turns to Naruto, hugging him as she whispers to his ear "You're lucky to catch his attention, Naruto."


	2. Chapter 2

**Prologue: Legitimacy**

**Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I'm just borrowing the characters for personal entertainment**.

"_I'm home, Kushina!" _

_The silence that he receives brings alarming thoughts to the forefront of his mind. _

"_Kushina…?" slowly he ventures through the hallway, inspecting spaces around him, evaluating any information for any threats._

"_I'm in the back garden, Minato!" hearing the anticipated voice floating to him, he rushes to the back garden. Under one of the sakura trees, Minato distinguish his beloved wife stature._

"_What are you doing outside? It's going to rain, Kushina." _

"_I'm thinking on having a time-capsule for us…especially for our child." Kushina look up to offer her indulgent smiles at the young Hokage. Her long fiery red hair was made into a simple plait to keep it away from the soils she dug up._

_Minato merely look at the woman that means so much in his life. He understand the sentiment that she's trying to achieve by making a time-capsule, but he see it as a pointless if you can keep all those momentous in sealing scrolls instead. "Kushina, my love…" Minato gently pulls his wife's hand to holds it in his hand as he kneeling beside her. "I know that as soon as you was confirmed carrying our baby, you had immediately filed your retirement from being an active kunoichi. But I didn't think that you've filed away the knowledge you've gained as a formidable kunoichi."_

_A frown slowly marring her pretty faces as she trying to decipher her husband little speech. "Okay, I gave up…tell me straight to my face the misdeed I've done, Minato." the fiery ex-kunoichi regards her husband and her perseverance showing clearly in those twin violet-blue eyes._

"_The time-capsule… don't you think it's unnecessary, seeing as we could put it all into sealing scrolls? Besides, no matter how long or how many or how big it is… everything will be persevering perfectly."_

"_I know there're reasons why I agreed into marrying you, Watashi no taiyō!" Kushina squeals excitedly at the opportunity of persevering more momentous for their future child. The young Hokage in a flash grab her waist to prevent her from falling flat on her bulging stomach the moment she turns and jumps towards him._

"_You should be more careful, Kushina! Your equilibrium is not the same as when you're still a kunoichi…"the blond young Hokage chided his wife ominously._

"_I'm confident that you'll be able to catches me, Minato… whenever you're around. You know that I want this child as much as you do and I'm willing to sacrifice a lot to ensure our child's health and safety." Kushina laid her head on her husband's broad chest, listening to his strong and steady heartbeats._

_Wrapping his arms around her from behind, to rest his palm on the top of her bulging stomach, Minato presses a kiss on her temple lovingly. "I've no doubt about that, Watashi no utsukushī tsuma," Minato rubbing slowly in circling motion over the fit to bust stomach. "Besides, we both had agreed that we'll provide only the best for our child." Both the lovely couples face lights up, as they senses slight kicks from the insides of the fit to bust stomach. _

"_Don't worry… your Dad and Mom love you so much that we'll make sure you're loved always…even from the darkest part of the world."_

**[Namikaze-Uzumaki Kushina having visions or glimpses of the future...]**

_Unknown to others, Uzumaki Kushina held ability to glimpses into the future. Unable to control this ability even for a little bit, she kept it as tightly as a secret could be. She fears in the light of her ability to glimpses at the future to come out and fall onto the wrong hands. Thus, she merely confided her ability to select few people…her parents, the First Jinchuuriki of Nine-Tails, Uzumaki Mito and her husband, Namikaze Minato._

_**(To Kakashi) "And my future dream is to be the greatest Hokage! Then the whole village will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody. Somebody important!"**_

_**(To Ibiki) "Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want! You're not gonna scare me off! No way! I don't care if I DO get stuck as a genin for the rest of my life! I'll still be Hokage someday!" **_

_**(To Neji) "I'm not gonna run away, I never go back on my word! That's my nindō: my ninja way!" **_

_**(To Gaara) "It's almost unbearable, isn't it… the pain of being all alone. I know that feeling, I've been there, in that dark and lonely place, but now there are others, other people who mean a lot to me. I care more about them than I do myself, and I won't let anyone hurt them. That's why I'll never give up, I will stop you, even if I have to kill you! They saved me from myself, they rescued me from my loneliness, they were the first to accept me as who I am. They're my friends."**_

_**(To Sai) "I don't care who I have to fight… If he rips my arms off, I'll kick him to death. If he rips my legs off, I'll bite him to death. If he rips my head off, I'll stare him to death. And if he gouges my eyes, I'll curse him to death… Even if I'm torn to shreds… I'm taking Sasuke back!"**_

_**(To Pain) "You should give up… on me giving up!" **_

_**(To Nagato, reciting a line from Jiraiya's first book) "Then I will break that curse. If there's such thing as peace, I will find it. I won't give up!"**_

_**(To Sasuke) "If you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you… So save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because I'm your friend!"**_

_**(To Kushina) "Don't apologise… I had a lot of hard times growing up as a jinchūriki, but I never blamed you or Dad. I couldn't understand what a parent's love was like because you guys were never there… so I could only guess… But now I know… I live because you and Dad gave your lives for me and filled me up with love before the Nine-Tails was inside me! So here I am, happy and healthy! I'm glad I ended up being your son!"**_

_**"I am Naruto Uzumaki, ninja of Konoha. My dream is to become Hokage! One to surpass all the previous Hokages. To become a bigger badass than my father! To become stronger shinobi than my mother!"**_

_**(To Iruka) "I'll end this war myself! I'll endure all the hate and pain on my own! That's my role!"**_

_**(To A) "Yes, he might have died… but together, he and my mum protected Konoha from the Nine-Tails! They protected me! It may have only been for a second, but in that second, they gave me so much… their faith! Faith that I could finish their jobs! Faith that I could fulfill the role of a "saviour!""**_

_**(To Tobi) "You can call yourself no one, you can start a war, but even in this world you think of as "nothingness", no one's falling for your dumb ass lies! You can change your mask, you can take on as many names as you want, but you're still you, and you're just one guy! I've had enough. I'm gonna tear that mask right off your face!"**_

_**(To Kurama) "You aren't a monster fox anymore. You're one of my team-mates from Konoha… Kurama."**_

"_**It took you long enough, Kakashi-sensei. Let me be the first to congratulate both of you."Sakura give Kakashi a hug, then turns to Naruto, hugging him as she whispers to his ear "You're lucky to catch his attention, Naruto."**_

"_**Let us all give our newly engaged couples a toast," each of them holds out their drink in the air, "May both of you understand, tolerate and happy towards each other!"**_

"_**Thank you for all of your supports, minna."**_

**[The Night Kurama the Nine-Tails Attacking Konohagakure no Sato…..]**

"_Kushina… you…" "You made me your husband…you made me into the Fourth Hokage...you made me this child's father…and I…!" Minato adjust his hold on the crying bundle of their child, to properly look at the chubby face. He looks up to his beloved wife and although under her eyes shadowed with exhausted and her blood stained her face and clothes, she still able to smile contentedly._

_"Don't look so sad… Minato. I'm… I'm happy. Happy that you loved me. Happy that it's… our child's… birthday. Like… If I try to imagine surviving and the three of us… living together… I can't think of anything… beyond 'I'd be so happy.'" Kushina looks at the scene of her husband cradling little Naru, and she do her best to ignores her husband's shed tears. "If I had any regrets… It would be that I won't see Naru grow up." she struggles to draw her breath as at the same time to keep her chakra chains to hold the Nine Tails immobile. Minato brings Naru closer to his chest, closer to his heart and Naru somehow cease crying, despite all the guttural happening around them. _

"_Kushina…you don't need to take the Fox down with you. We can use our last bit of chakra to see Naru one more time!" _

_ ….._

_"Naru… you're going to experience a lot of pain and suffering. Remember who you are! Find a goal… a dream… and don't stop trying until it comes true. There's… there's so much more that I want to say… to teach you… I want to stay with you… I love you." Kushina didn't bother to check her tears anymore. Thinking that they only spent hours with their newborn child only to be left with a burden so great._

"_I'm sorry Minato…I took all our time…"_

"_It's okay." Minato reassures his dying wife, embracing her in their last minutes together, shares the precious moment imprinting their little Naru image in their mind._

"_Naruto… This is your dad. Listen… To your motor-mouth mother." Minato finishes with the necessary seals to ensure their child protected and slowly both young parents life forces diminish._

**A/n – reference of visions or glimpses of future and the night the Nine-Tails attacking was taken from .com**

**KitElizaKing** – Thank you for noticing the jumble up sentences and thank you for your encouragement.

**Lily887787** – Hmm…the content of the chest will have to wait for a chapter or two.

**Prescripto13** – roughly, I already have the full story, but I'm hoping that my muse will stay with me till the end.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Naruto is not mine. I'm just borrowing the characters for personal entertainment.

**Chapter 1: To Drop the Bombshell**

"It seems that most of the rookie 9's team and Team Gai are here…any inkling as to why we're here, Shikamaru?" the long haired blond beauty, Yamanaka Ino nudges at her fiancé, whom currently lying under the shade of the cherry blossom tree. It's a well known fact how much the shadow user shinobi cherished his cloud watching and napping time.

"Beats me…it's too troublesome." Nara Shikamaru grumbles slothfully.

"Heh… but the foods prepared smells so good. I'm already famished…can't we start eating yet?" Inuzuka Kiba, heir to the infamous Canine user clan turns to the Hyuuga heiress with his puppy eyes.

"It's proper to wait for our host, Kiba-kun," Hinata admonished the dog-boy from peeking into the picnic baskets. She effectively ignores the puppy eyes her boyfriend gave. Current Head Assistance at Konoha Hospital, Haruno Sakura only shaking her head amusingly at her friends' antics. It's refreshing to be able to spent time having picnic after working for days.

"If judging from the people already here, we only have to wait for Naruto and Kakashi-sensei. Unless, there're other people involved." Sakura nonchalantly comment, catching several cherry blossom flowers that falling around them.

"I only hope that Kakashi won't make us waiting here for too long." Asuma puffed out clouds of smoke.

"If it's up to Kakashi-sensei, we might have to wait for more than two hours, before-" Sakura's responds is cut short as the air nearby shifted, announcing someone's arrival.

"Then we are all lucky that I have the forethought of dragging him here myself, instead of waiting for him to come." The swirl of leaves and smokes reveals both Naruto and Kakashi. Asuma and Gai smirks with amusement at the most famous tardy ninja in Konoha. Meanwhile Kurenai merely looks indifferent at the student-teacher antics.

"Na-Naruto-kun… you shouldn't treated your s-sensei like that! I-It's rude!" Hinata stutters in horror at the unsympathetically action of Naruto towards a more senior shinobi, furthermore that person used to be his Jounin sensei.

"Hmm? Oh, don't worry Hinata-chan… Kakashi-sensei knows that he deserves it." Naruto grins widely, as he glances over his shoulder to look at the older man. Other people might find it hard to analyze the look in the visible eyes, but Naruto knows the older man enjoys the demeanor given.

"So, Kakashi my eternal rival! I'm curious if you know the reason of our gathering here?" Maito Gai, ever with his over joyous image bounded closer to Kakashi and drapes an arm on the aloft shinobi.

"Of course I know, Gai…after all, I'm the person that sent out all of those invitations." Kakashi promptly confessed with his eye-smiling. He ignores Gai's attempt at imitating 'a gold fish out of water' expression, instead heading to the picnic basket.

"Really… you want to let us in with the identity of your secret lover, Kakashi?" Asuma tease his fellow comrade from where he perched his head on Kurenai's right shoulder. Both of his arms wrapped loosely around her waist lovingly. A content smile is gracing her lips as she regards their host in inquisitiveness.

"Actually not secret lover at all, seeing as I never keep it secret." Kakashi casually remark, as he passing an apple to Naruto whom quickly take a bite to hide his amusement.

"KAKASHI MY ETERNAL RIVAL…WHY DID I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF _THIS_ BEFORE!" Gai shrieks frantically at the prospect of not knowing such an important info about Kakashi. Most of them recoil once their ears are being exposed at the high volumes.

"Well, since you've never asked…" Kakashi laughs sheepishly as he secretly glances around to gauges their reactions. While his fellow Jounin friends look surprised and expected, their ex-students look curious at the prospect of getting to know good news or juicy gossips. "Let us all sit down and enjoy the food. I'm sure that some of you are very eager to dig in already,"

"I know a shirk ploy when I hears it," Asuma chuckles feeling self-satisfied at having guessed it right.

"I merely suggest that we can start eating before I announce the news. I never try to get out of the topic at all."

"Just ignore them Kakashi-sensei… they likes to tease you, seeing as it's a hard to come by chance," Naruto passes around plates of finger foods, while Sakura passes around bottles of juices. Kiba and Akamaru rejoice at finally able to start eating, which joins by Chouji at more quietly manner after he finished his snack. They all eating and drinks happily talking of nonsensical things that never have any connections with their carrier as shinobi. Although they seeing Hatake Kakashi amidst their blubbering companies, they all aware he's actually up on the tree branches, surrounded by leaves and cherry blossoms flowers. None of them will ever ask some of his actions, especially things that bordering on his personal.

….

"Okay, I think I've dragged it long enough…" Kakashi jumps down, causing some leaves and sakura flowers to floating along.

"Tell us, who is the lucky person that have been chosen by you," Kurenai mockingly demand at the most aloft shinobi. It's been the talk of the village, either amongst the shinobis or villagers of the last Hatake to finally get settle down. Many have believes that it's the ripe time of the last Hatake to find a partner and to build one of the most prestigious clan of Konohagakure.

"I've known this person ever since birth… I mean, I was there the moment the mother gone into labor. Then, I tried to be there, to spent time with this person whenever I could, but since I'm part of ANBU…it's quite rare at time. Years gone by and old wise Sandaime practically threaten me to take a genin team. The moment I read my Genin files… I tell to myself that I'll spend more time getting to know the person." Even though it's difficult to see his visage, but they all understand from the way his body is moving, that Kakashi is reminiscing.

"Kakashi-sensei… don't tell us that the truth of all those time you came late were because you spend time with that person." Sakura dramatically slap her own forehead.

"Wait… which part of your story is actually telling us about this person?" Ino asks puzzling over the short tale. Ignoring Ino, Kakashi chuckles amusingly.

"As I was saying," Kakashi gives Sakura a glare, " My plan was not as smooth sailing as I've been thought. Since Uchiha Sasuke was also one of my Genin students, I've been given a double job… which is being a Jounin-sensei _and_ babysitter for the Last Uchiha."

"Meaning, you choose to be late several hours just to revenge on him?"

"I think it's more believable if Kakashi-sensei late because of something else more mundane, Sakura-chan."

"Although it's tempting to just let you two being led astray… no, none of those are the reasons."

"I'm late because I'm visiting and get lost in time. However, I've also learned a lot about the person while I'm managing my Genin students."

"How did I ever miss from noticing this person?"

"People used to take things for granted… and for a while so did I. But after the fight at the Vale between Sasuke and Naruto, I've learn my mistake and I'm willing to redeem myself when Fate and Destiny intervened. It took me three years before I finally have the chances to try again at redeeming myself. As subtle as I can… after a lot of events happened I finally given a golden chance to court this special person.

"I remember a catch phrase 'If you love someone, let them go. If they come to you, you're really meant to be together.' I wish that as friends and family to both of us, that you'll support us."

"I'm going to propose to Naruto…any objections?" Kakashi had pulls Naruto's hand, put it on his thigh and hold it there with his both hands. Naruto blinks at Kakashi once, then twice before he looks down at his hand which is on Kakashi's thigh and goes red in the face. The females either squeal or clapping enthusiastically, while the males grinning maniacally or let out wolf-whistle.

"It took you long enough, Kakashi-sensei. Let me be the first to congratulate both of you." Sakura give Kakashi a hug, then turns to Naruto, hugging him as she whispers to his ear "You're lucky to catch his attention, Naruto."

"I am…?" Naruto query with doubt thick in his voice, unsure of the right responds.

"Let us all give our newly engaged couples a toast," each of them holds out their drink in the air, "May both of you understand, tolerate and happy towards each other!"

"Thank you for all of your supports, minna." Kakashi bows deeply to show his gratitude.

"You better take good care of him, Kakashi." Asuma finally claps at the back of the proud shinobi. "Your love life has been the talk of this village for years. You've got everything any well endowed woman wants in the package… your good look, your reputation as a Shinobi, your irrefutable status in your clan, most importantly is your own intelligent and integrity as a person."

"Please, Asuma… you just pulling on my leg," Kakashi tried to scoff of the smoker man, but unsuccessful.

"You may act like a fool most of the time when you're around the crowd, but I know for a fact that those are merely an act to fool them all. It's like your own brand of defense mechanism to push them out of your way without being too obvious. Just remember, once the news hit the fans of yours… things might become uncontrollable."


End file.
